Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec
Samus Aran VS Master Chief VS Mael Radec is a What-If episode of Death Battle, pitting Samus Aran from Nintendo's Metroid against Master Chief from Microsoft's Halo and Mæl Radec from Sony's Killzone. Special Thanks * BMHKain for feedback and help * AWC 24/NAME5B1LLCIPHER and everyone who commented and gave me feedbacks on my battles * DoomFest, MickySR2112, GameboyAdv and everyone from my thumbnails threads Also, please check out BonBooker's [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Samus_Aran_vs._Master_Chief Samus Aran vs. Master Chief] fight! Rules * Every weapon the fighters used in official games are considered in the fight, at their full potential, without limits for the number of weapons they can carry around (unless it's specified in an official way that it's not just a gameplay limit) * Helpers are only allowed if they support their companion without fighting for/with them, and if said character relies on their help on a daily basis (Ex.: Cortana for Master Chief"') ** If a character can summon inanimate turrets ecc. to fight for him, and summoning them is one of his common abilities, it will be allowed * Vehicles such as starships, jeeps, ecc. aren't allowed, but smaller tools such as rocket boots are (Ex.: Jetpack for Mael Radec) * The combatants' movesets from official crossover games are considered, but their eventual plots aren't (Ex.: Super Smash Bros. series for Samus Aran) * If a certain weapon/technique/ability ecc. isn't used in the fight, it doesn't mean it wasn't considered. Everything that appears in the character's section was considered. * If you see that some of the informations regarding a character's skills, weapons ecc. are missing, please tell me. :D Description Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony! Their most iconic FPS characters will fight to the death for supremacy! Who's the best armored soldier? Interlude (cues Invader) Wiz: Console wars. From the very beginning, every kid argued with each other to decide which gaming device is the best one. Boomstick: But in reality, it's impossible to say that, as every console generally has different kinds of first-party games! Except for one genre... Sci-Fi first person shooters! Wiz: Each one with an iconic, armored soldier. Like Samus Aran, Nintendo's genetically modified Bounty Hunter. Boomstick: Master Chief, Microsoft's Spartan supersoldier. Wiz: And Mæl Radec, Sony's leader of the Helghast Forces. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Samus Aran Boomstick: Ah... Metroid. A series that started good, became even better and... we don't talk about what's happening now. Wiz: Samus Aran was only three years old when the Space Pirates attacked K-2L, the Earth colony in which she lived with Rodney and Virginia Aran, her parents. Boomstick: The Space Pirates, dumb but horrible creatures, destroyed the colony, killing everyone on it! Wiz: Their leader was Ridley, a giant purple dragon- Boomstick: Like if there weren't enough weird monsters. Wiz: ... who killed Rodney and Virginia in front of their daughter. Samus was the only survivor, and she was saved and raised by some Chozos, a race of bird-like aliens from the planet Zebes, amongst the others. Boomstick: She then promised to avenge her parents and became Birdwoman. Wiz: ... no. The two that saved her were Old Bird, an... old Chozo... Boomstick: No shit. Wiz: And Grey Voice, another Chozo that didn't want to save her in the first place. Boomstick: Well, we would have had less researches to do... Wiz: Boomstick! Hovewer... once they returned to Zebes, they infused her with Chozo DNA, to give her their superhuman strenght, agility and speed. When she became an adult, she served the Federation Police to defend the glaxy from invaders. She later became a Bounty Hunter. Boomstick: The Chozos also gave her the Power Suit, the classic sci-fi armor with a lot of guns, rocket boots and lots of other cool stuff, except that it doesn't slow her down in any way! Wiz: And that's impressive, as the Chozo DNA gave her an INSANE top speed. Hovewer, the Power Suit doesn't even limit her movements. This suit always comes with a Oxygen Supply Equipment to survive underwater and in outerspace, and the Power Beam, an arm cannon and her main weapon. The Power Beam is not really effective, as it can only kill the weakest enemies. It has a range that goes from 3 to 10 meters, and although it's a recent weapon, it's ineffective with the most powerful weapons, even if they are really old. Boomstick: But the Power Suit and the Power Beam in their default forms aren't useful for Samus's job, the bounty hunter, for this reason they're upgradeable! Wiz: The Power Beam can be upgraded into the Long Beam, which shoots the beams at a longer distance. The Spazer Beam, the Wide Beam and the Wave Beam respectively shoot three separated beams, a wall-like blue projectile and electric beams that pass through walls. The Wide Beam is only available in her Fusion Suit. We'll get to that later. Boomstick: The Charge Beam is a more powerful version of the Power Beam. The Ice Beam freezes her foes, so she can use them as platforms, or destroy them with a Charge Beam! That last one is her favourite tecnique to kill. The Dark and the Light Beam are effective against Light and Dark creatures, and they can petrify and burn her foes respectively. They can be used only with the Dark and Light Power Suits. Wiz: The Plasma Beam shoots green plasma rays that pierce through Samus's foes, the Diffusion Beam is just like the Charged one, but the projectiles bounce in every direction. The Grapple Beam works perfectly like a Grappling Hook. The Annihilator Beam shoots an homing matter-antimatter blast, and is really powerful. The Nova Beam is by far her most powerful Power Beam upgrade, and it can shoot through Phazite. Samus uses it with the X-Ray Vision. Boomstick: Then we got the homing missiles! Which are... just homing missiles. Wiz: Then we have the Beam Combos; by charging a Power Beam weapon and combining it with a secondary weapon, Samus can create brand new attacks. Such as the Super Missile, the Wavebuster, that shoots purple electricity streams that paralyzes the victim, the Flamethrower... Boomstick: The Ice Spreader, which is the ice version of the flamethrower! And it freezes Samus's foes! Wiz: The Darkburst and the Sunburst shoot extremely slow but deadly projectiles. The Darkburst shoots a literal small Black Hole, while the Sunburst- Boomstick: Coooool! Let me guess, an Hypernova!?" Wiz: No... a rainbow light. It's deadly, though. Boomstick WHAT THE..." Wiz: Then we have the Sonic Boom... Boomstick: *sings Guile's Theme* Wiz: Not that Sonic Boom... It shoots an extremely fast projectile that tears a rip in space, killing everyone nearby. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: But we aren't done. Not only we have to analyze her visors, suits and her Morph Ball, as in "Metroid Prime: Hunters" she gets the other bounty hunters' weapons. Like the Battlehammer, a gun that rapidly shoots green energy orbs, effective against electricity. Or the Judicator, that uses a sub-zero core to shoot blasts of ice that can bounce. Boomstick: The Volt Driver, that shoots small electric projectiles; the Shock Coil, that delivers mortal electricity shocks. The Magmaul shots balls of magma that bounce on the ground! Wiz: The Imperialist is a Sniper Rifle that shoots a long beam, while the Omega Cannon is by far the most powerful weapon she ever had. Using it could even cause Samus's own death, as it's extremely dangerous for everyone near it. In fact, after shooting, if she doesn't die she lose her senses for a couple of seconds. Boomstick: Holy cow! And let's remember that she shot with it with the same frequency as with her normal guns! Wiz: Then we have the ScrewAttack, in which she does a somersault in the air emitting energy waves from her suit. Boomstick: She basically becomes a rotating ball of death! Wiz: Samus's Power Suit has various forms useful for various occasions. The Dark and Light Suits reduces and cancel the damage taken in the Dark Aether. Boomstick: The Gravity Suit simulates the normal gravity, while the Fusion Suit absorbs X Parasytes and guarantees much greater liberty of movements. They said the Power Suit doesn't limit her movements, yet this one guarantees better ones. So... ? Wiz: Still, the Fusion Suit was created after an incident with the Metroid DNA, and she uses these alternative armors in rare cases. The default Power Suit is the Varia one, that offers an environmental protection for Samus. With it, she can curl herself into a ball- Boomstick: Wait, what? I don't care about how she can do that... who the fuck even thought about it? Wiz: It's called Morph Ball, and it can drop bombs called Power Bombs. Under the Power Suit she wears the Zero Suit- Boomstick: Zero, like the patience of the players to get to see it. Wiz: ... Boomstick. The Zero Suit is by far her weakest suit. She only has a Paralyzer Pistol, which ray can be used as a whip. Samus is also an excellent and incredibly hand-to-hand skilled fighter. Boomstick: In the manga, she managed to reach and block a bullet from one mile. And it wasn't even aiming her! Wiz: Hovewer, Samus sometimes gets nervous by thinking about her parents and loses her control, as she has a minor case of PTSD. But this only happened with enemies that were involved in the event, like Ridley. Boomstick: The Varia Suit requires superhuman concentration to be controlled, which can be lost in cases as the one mentioned above. Samus Aran: My past is not a memory. It's a force at my back. It pushes and steers. Master Chief Wiz: At the early age of 6, John McDoughlin was forced to leave their parents and his home, the Earth colony Eridanus II, to join the SPARTAN-II pro- Boomstick: WOAH, WOAH, wait a minute. No sad deaths? No one to avenge? He just joins that thing and their parents say nothing? Wiz: That was how every actual Spartan started his training in Greece. Except that they usually started at 7 years old. Boomstick: Without giant guns. Wiz: However, the SPARTAN-II program... Boomstick: The SPARTAN-II program from Eridanus II. Wiz: Yes Boomstick, from Eridanus II. Boomstick: What the fuck were the future humans thinking about when they were invading new planets? First we get one which names sounds like a Kids Next Door mission, then... ERIDANUS. Wiz: ... this training program featured 150 candidates who had to start taking some major genetic alterations, and John was renamed John-117 after his number. Boomstick: It is later revealed that only 74 children survive, and in a later training they underwent under some pretty serious stuff... Wiz: Such as Carbide Ceramic Ossification, to turn their bones unbreakable, or the Muscular Enhancement Injections. Boomstick: The Catalytic Thyroid Implant, that boosts the body's growth. And supresses the sexual drive! Ouch! The Occipital Capillary Reversal produces a marked visual perception. Wiz: And the Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites, that guarantees a 300% increase of the subject's reflexes. Boomstick: Buuuuut they hall had side effects. Wiz: 30 children died, and other 12 became disabled. The remaining 33 were the only ones able to keep fighting, and John was one of them. Boomstick: The survivors all went under extensive academic and combat training, in which John showed to be a great leader! Wiz: The children got the MJOLNIR armors, green ceramic and metallic armors that fully covered their bodies. They still were able to recognize each other from their movements. Boomstick: These children's mission was to defend the Earth and its colonies from the Covenant Empire, an union of many alien races. The Covenant then loses due to intern conflicts. Sorry, but we aren't talking much about the stories for this fight, just guns and stuff now! Wiz: After the training, they give the Spartan survivors the MJOLNIR Mark V, an armor that supports thermal optic and infrared vision models, and an Artificial Intelligence. Boomstick: When an A.I. called Cortana was created, she chose to collaborate with John, mostly due to his leader nature, his skills and his pure luck. Wiz: Cortana can provide tactical guidance, hack into devices and communication channels, analyzes data and weapons and identify threats for John. Boomstick: Holy cow. Wiz: John, under the name of Master Chief, kept fighting the Covenant, sometimes allying with it against bigger threats. Boomstick: As we said before, we are going to make just short descriptions for these three's backstory, so let's just talk about his weaponry! Wiz: Every Spartan has a MA5B Assault Rifle, a MA2B, which is a shortened version of the MA5B with a silencer, a M6D Magnum and optic cables. Boomstick: That's the standard equipment! Then we have the M7 Submachine Gun, the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, the gun with the dumbest name ever that shoots at a long range, the M90 Shotgun, which... c'mon! It's a freakin' shotgun! Wiz: The Rocket Launcher and the Flamethrower... nevermind. The Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel has an insanely long range, and gives precise, single shots. Boomstick: The Railgun sends an explosive slug that needs to be charged, the DMR is a mix between a Sniper Rifle and an Assault Rifle, the SAW works like a minigun, the Sticky Detonator... don't you know Tavish McGroot? Wiz: The Napalm and the M9 Frag Grenade are respectively incendiary and frag grenades... Boomstick: While the Thermite Grenade can burn underwater and reach 4500 degrees. Wiz: This is the weaponry used by the UNSC, aka the Spartans. We also have the weapons used by the Covenants and the Prometheans. Talking about the Covenant, we have the Covenant Carbine, which has a Sniper Rifle's range and effectivity, but there's no limit to how many projectiles you can shoot after each other. Boomstick: The Plasma Pistol is only really effective against Spartans' shields and is more powerful if charged, the Needler shoots explosive needles, mortal at a close range, the Storm Rifle is an extremely inaccurate Rifle which is good at close range and the Beam Rifle is an alternative for the Sniper Rifle, that shoots a large beam. Phew! Wiz: There's also the Plasma Grenade, by far the best grenade of the Halo series, as it will stick to other Spartans and blow them up in a shower of blue. Boomstick: Promethean weapons! The Binary Rifle is their version of the Sniper Rifle, but IT WILL DISINTEGRATE EVERYTHING IT HITS! The Boltshot is like the Plasma Pistol, but instead of breaking bubble shields it shoots more like a shotgun! Wiz: The Lightrifle is a well balanced gun that works like a DMR, just faster. The Scattershot fires energy orbs at an incredibly short range, but extremely effective. The Suppressor can shoot an extremely large amount of projectiles in no times, but it's really uneffective and hard to control. By far the worst weapon ever used by the Master Chief. Boomstick: Then we have the Pulse Grenades, that disintegrates everyone near it. But we aren't done... we left out the best weapons... weapons that can destroy Spartans and vehicles in no time! Wiz: The Prometheans' Incineration Cannon, which shoots five energy balls that destroy everything they hit. Then they will bounce around and cause even more damage. Boomstick: Too bad it takes ages to reload. The Covenants' Concussion Rifle, that shoots flying grenades. Same problem as the Incineration Cannon! Wiz: Then we have the UNSC's M6 Spartan Laser... Boomstick The LORD of Halo guns! A giant laser bazooka that takes 3 seconds to reload, and it's said that it could destroy an entire city! But... what about hand-to-hand fights? Wiz: Although Master Chief got a supreme training as a child, and without doubts he is a skilled fighter, he mostly uses two Covenant weapons for these cases, the Gravity Hammer, a giant hammer that stomps even large groups of enemies in front of him... Boomstick: And the Energy Sword! While the Gravity Hammer is just too big and Chief can't hide it, he can with the Energy Sword, which is faster to use, works better on single enemies, and give him the ability to sprint! Wiz: Then we have the HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon... Boomstick: NUCLEAR WEAPONS!? Wiz: Yup. They are used as landmines, and are capable of destroying entire cities. Boomstick: HOLY... Wiz: Let's talk about his armor. Boomstick: Master Chief's latest armor is the MJOLNIR Mark VI, which has a powerful bubble shield, off-cordination to hold two guns without problems, heat tracking and enhanced zoom functions! Wiz: The Mark VI also helps the Chief in reacting as fast as possible, enhancing his physical capabilities at his best. It can help in healing John, and the biofoam can cure infections and bleeding. Boomstick: We aren't done! His armor can do a lot of other cool stuff! We have the Active Camouflage, in which Chief becomes almost invisible, Armor Lock, in which the armor releases an EMP wave and become invincible... Wiz: The Autosentry, that summons a little sentry that will fight for him, Evade, that enhances agility, the Hologram and the Jetpack, no description needed, and the Rogen Field, that heals allies near it. Boomstick: Then we have the Shields! The Hardlight Shield, that can be nullified with a charged Plasma Pistol shoot, the Overshield, a tripled shield, and the Bubble Shield, that blocks EVERY projectile. But only projectiles. Wiz: Master Chief is a great supersoldier on his own, with indestructible bones and able to lift a tank. Boomstick: Although they never showed his fighting skills in the games, as he relies almost only on guns. He sometimes needs Cortana to accomplish some missions! Master Chief: Our duty as soldiers is to protect humanity... whatever the cost. Mæl Radec Wiz: As we saw before, in the fictional future the Earth has various colonies in outer space, with most of them ending up becoming the place where legendary heroes are born and trained. Boomstick: Yup. That's not the case. Wiz: Year 2357. After a nuclear war on our planet, the remaining governments decide to colonize the planets situated in Alpha Centauri. Boomstick: Vekta, a planet full of vegetation... Wiz: And Helghan, rich of supplies but inhospitable. Boomstick: At least those ones sound decent! Wiz: An human faction called Helghast bought the two planets from the Earth Governments, but they soon decided to get Vekta back by attacking it. Boomstick: At this point, the Helghasts had to live in Helghan while defending themselves from... us. But that planet was too weird for Earth creatures... Wiz: With each generation, the Helghasts left to their descendants traits needed to survive in that planet, ending up creating an alien race which had nothing to do anymore with the human race. Boomstick: They grew superhuman strenght, speed and resistance, and a pale colour of the skin! Hovewer, they all became asthmatic, so they built black armors with an inhaler installed into it. Seems familiar? Wiz: The Helghasts grew an untarnished hate for their human "neighbors", so with the political rise of Visari, they started supporting the idea that "Helghast is the master race". Boomstick: Visari is the answer to the question "What would have happened if Darth Vader and Adolf Hitler had sex instead of engaging three awesome rap battles?" Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Oh, c'mon! Just look at the flag Visari came up with! He's the alien version of Hitler! "WW2-based FPSs sell great, but Sci-Fi FPSs sell great too! What should we do?" (I personally love Killzone though, I didn't want to rustle anybody's jimmies with those sentences) Wiz: By the way... the Earth governments, known as the U.N.S.C., created the I.S.A.- Boomstick: Let's cut it off. They engage a war with the Helghast Empire and they create the planet Earth's army, the I.S.A.! During Visari's government they send two heroes (who are so mean and vulgar that you start feeling bad for the Helghasts) to kill him. Radec is basically Visari's personal hitman and the colonel of the Helghasts, and the final boss you have to fight in Killzone 2. Yup, he's a bad guy! Can we get to the weapons now? Wiz: ... wow. Mæl Radec is said to- Boomstick: "Mæl"? How the heck do you even pronounce that? We're lucky that it's the reader that has to say it! Wiz: ... to be the human incarnation of a hound- Boomstick: More like helghastification. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: But does that mean he follows you everywhere and taunt you when you can't kill enough ISA soldiers? Wiz: ... no. The Helghast army calls him like that because he is a ruthless tactician, and by far the best combatant of the Helghast army. Although he needs a breathing mask like the Helghasts from the lower ranks, Mæl is a superior fighter. Boomstick: Radec isn't really great in planning strategies before the fight, but he gives his best during them! He has an awesome reaction time and he can quickly think on how to use his weaponry -and his foes'- at their best in order to win. Wiz: Although he agrees with Visari's thoughts about their master race, Radec doesn't like his ideas about how genocides should be a daily event: he is generally calm and respects his foes, although when he is angered, he loses all of these characteristics. Boomstick: He respects people, but has no problems in taunting them every five seconds! Wiz: Mæl has superhuman strenght and agility, as shown in his fight against the brute Templar, and he can survive many Rocket Launcher shots without a scratch. Boomstick: In "one versus one" fights he usually uses his cloaking device to appear behind you and stab you with his combat knife, while when there are more foes, he just goes in an angle and starts camping like a little bitch! Wiz: As mentioned by Boomstick, his favourite weapons are his FSK-7 Combat Knife, that was heavily modified to be more a light axe than a normal knife, his Cloacking Device, that works without limits, the StA-18 Pistol and the StA-3, a Light Machine Gun. Boomstick: Then we have the VC8 Shotgun Pistol, the VC32 Sniper Rifle, the M-13 Semi-Automatic Shotgun named "LuckyStrike13"... Wiz: The VC32 Sniper Rifle, the M327 Grenade Launcher, the VC21 Bolt Gun, that shoots a bolt that explodes after latching into someone, the VC1 Flamethrower... Boomstick: The VC5 Arc Rifle, that shoots a ray of electricity that hurts everyone that hits it, and the TR-X Teslite Grenade, that generates an orb of electricity that petrifies for a bit everyone that jumps into it! Then we have some basic grenades and little bombs. Wiz: But his strongest weapons are by far the StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher, a Rocket Launcher and the StA5X Arc Cannon, that shoots an infinite green ray that destroys everything in front of Mæl. Boomstick: And the StA-X6 Jetpack! No description needed. Wiz: Radec is a great soldier capable of using everything on the battlefield to advantage his group, but he is a mediocre combatant when it comes to hand-to-hand fights, as he relies almost only on killing instantly with his knife. Mæl Radec: The essence of war... kill or be killed. Pre-DEATH BATTLE (cues Invader) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! ' DEATH BATTLE! 'Planet: Helghan' 'Location: On an ISA Intruder, outside of the Visari Palace' 'Year: 2360 B.C.' (cues Invasion) Rico Velasquez: *snorts* Thomas Sevchenko: What's wrong, Rico? Rico Velasquez: I don't understand what the f**k they were thinking about when they hired this idiot. We don't need an armor to kill Visari. He says, as the Spartan soldier John McDoughlin, known as the Master Chief, looks at his vulgar teammate which is spitting outside the platform. Thomas Sevchenko: They said he will be a great help for the Alpha Team. The Helghast recently attacked and killed the majority of his companions, so that's a personal affair even for him. Rico Velasquez: Umph. Just leave Visari to me. The ISA Intruder finally lands, and the three soldiers jump off it, ready to enter into the Visari Palace, while Helghast soldiers attack them. Rico Velasquez: Here it goes with that Helghast scum... where is Radec!? I'll end that mothe- The Helghast colonel appears behind him, with his Combat Knife pressing on the human's throat. 'Mæl Radec: Relax... Think of me like your surgeon.' Mæl cuts his throat. Thomas Sevchenko: RICO! Sev shoots towards Radec, but he avoids the attack. 'Mæl Radec: It was an honour to meet you on the battlefield.' He then appears behind him with his cloacking device, and tries to stab him. A Power Beam hits his hand, throwing the knife on the ground. 'Mæl Radec: What... ?' Samus walks in his direction. Thomas Sevchenko: Now who the hell is that? Samus shoots again, this time in Sev's direction. With a somersault, Master Chief grabs and saves him. '''Master Chief: Go and get Visari, sir.' (cues Shell Shocked - Instrumental) The Chief grabs his Assault Rifle and aims Samus. She looks at him, pointing out Radec. Samus Aran: He's mine. Mæl Radec: I'm not a very patient man. You understand why I'm out here, right? Samus shoots at him again. The Helghast dodges. He smiles. Mæl Radec: You seem to want this to be personal. It will be my pleasure. FIGHT! Radec takes his knife from the ground and activates his cloaking device. Cortana: Colonel Radec's cloaking device works without limits. Watch your back, Chief. Samus quickly looks right and left searching for her invisible prey, when she hears something behind her. She turns around to see if Mæl was behind her, but nothing. Mæl Radec: I have lost the cou-'' Mæl appears, but with a swift kick, Samus disarms him. Radec tries to activate again his cloaking device, but Samus punches him in the jaw before he could react. The Helghast colonel stumbles, while the young bounty hunter keeps hitting him. Samus Aran: Uh... ! Samus jumps away. ''Mæl Radec: What? Your strategies sure are weir-'' The Frag Grenade behind Radec explodes, causing him to fall away. The colonel crashes on the Visari Palace walls. Samus starts running in his direction, followed by Master Chief. She shoots a Spazer Beam at the petty officer, who disintegrates the attack by countering it with the Storm Rifle. Samus Aran: Is that all? Samus shoots a missile. '''Master Chief: No. Cortana: Chief! John grabs the missile, and tries to block its advance. Samus stops running to watch him, surprised. Finally, the Chief is able to rotate the missile and direct it against the bounty hunter, which curls herself into the Morph Ball, avoiding it. '''''Mæl Radec: Not this time. Radec takes his W.A.S.P. Launcher and destroys the missile with it. Samus and the Chief keep running in his direction. Mæl Radec: This will be... almost interesting. Samus jumps on him, charging a Power Beam. Radec tries to hit her with the VC5 Arc Rifle, but the bounty hunter avoids the lightning ray. Mæl Radec: As planned. The colonel quickly throws a TR-X Teslite Grenade at Samus, paralyzing her. Mæl Radec: You are weak. Radec charges against the wall, jumps on it and quickly turns around to kick Samus multiple times. Mæl Radec: I've fought girls way more skilled than you, you human scu-'' Master Chief grabs his leg and smashes it against the wall. He then throws him on the ground and shoots at him with the Incineration Cannon. ''Mæl Radec: I... I'm not done. Mæl activates his jetpack and starts shooting furiosly at the two. Seeing Samus dodging every bullet with her Morph Ball, Radec lands near her to hit her with the stock of his rifle, but fails, as the Morph Ball is too fast for him. Mæl Radec: Die! Mæl misses her again. He hears a click behind him. Mæl Radec: What's the-'' A Power Bomb hits him, causing him to fly away and fall on the ground. Master Chief takes the Gravity Hammer and slowly walks in his direction. ''Mæl Radec: I'll... I... Radec, desperate, uses his StA5X Arc Cannon, but Chief dodges the deadly green ray. Master Chief jumps on the Helghast colonel to squash him with his Gravity Hammer. Mæl Radec: Heil Helghast. Radec takes his pistol and shoots himself in the head. John drops the hammer, watching the dead body of the colonel. A Power Beam hits the wall, right near Chief's head. Samus Aran: Hands off. I'll take him with me. She says, with her arm cannon still pointing Chief. Master Chief: Cortana, what do we know about her? Cortana: She is a bounty hunter named Samus Aran. At the moment, she is working for the Galactic Federation, which put a reward on Visari's head. That's what I heard from her radio conversations with a Galactic Federation member. Master Chief: Thanks, Cortana. John drops his Assault Rifle on the ground and raises his arms. Master Chief: Wait. Do not attack. Samus lowers her guard. Master Chief: There was a misunderstoodment, we are on the same side. If we work together, the Helghast Empire will fall even quicker. Samus Aran: I know you are the one that hacked my communication system. Sorry, but I'll end the Helghast Empire on my own. Samus charges her Power Beam and shoots with the Diffusion Beam, causing every projectile to bounce. Master Chief: It looks like it has to end like this. The Chief avoids every attack and starts shooting at Samus with his S.A.W. Minigun. Samus quickly turns into the Morph Ball to avoid the projectiles, then returns normal, and shoots a ball of ice with the Judicator. The ball hits the S.A.W., stopping its bullets. Samus Aran: *smiles* Samus runs towards John, while he reloads his Boltshot. The bounty hunter uses the Battlehammer to throw green energy orbs at her foe, Chief defends himself with the Hardlight Shield. Samus finally reaches Master Chief, and shoots an Ice Beam. But instead of freezing, the petty officer disappears... Samus Aran: Oh? The real Chief appears behind him, delivering a punch on Samus's helmet. The girl turns around with an elbow in the stomach, and a swift kick on John's jaw. She tries to hit Chief again, but he blocks the punch, grabs and jerks Samus's arm, causing her to lose her balance. Master Chief shoots her with the Boltshot, and quickly hits again, this time with the Sniper Rifle 99C-S2. Samus flies away and crashes into the ground. The bounty hunter slowly gets up and prepares the Omega Cannon. Chief, seeing the abnormous gun Samus was preparing, takes out his Spartan Laser. The two look at each other, slowly close their eyes, and shoot. Before the two projectiles could explode one against the other, Chief throws an HAVOK, activates the Bubble Shield and lays on the ground. When the explosion ends, Samus finds herself on the ground, with her visor partially broken. Luckily, the Omega Cannon didn't kill her, only making her lose her senses as usual. Meanwhile, Chief was on the ground too, trying to get up, but failing. Samus decides that this is the ideal moment to attack, so she charges Chief. However, Chief was only acting, as the shield protected him. When Samus is near enough, Chief gets up and hits Samus's nose with the Energy Sword. Samus screams in pain, kicks Chief away and uses the Sonic Boom. The weapon creates a rip in the fabric of space-time, that starts attracting the two. Master Chief: What's that!? Cortana: RUN! Samus tries to run away, but accidentally steps on the HAVOK landmine, that destroys her Varia suit. Samus Aran: Damn it! Master Chief runs away as fast as he can, and activates his jetpack to escape from the deadly space rip once and for all. Samus Aran: NO! Samus takes her laser whip and uses it to grab Chief. Cortana: CHIEF! The petty officer get sucked from the space rip, which get closed. Samus Aran: Uff... Samus walks away, ready to kill Visari and end the Helghast Empire. K.O. Results Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: Let's start with Mæl Radec. He's by far the weakest one of the three. Sure, he's a great soldier and the best one when it comes to make strategies at the last moment, but, after all, he's just a trained Helghast. Boomstick: And, aside from the grey skin, Helghasts are just asthmatic humans! Plus, his weaponry is nothing special, with the Cloaking Device and the StA5X Arc Cannon being the only things that could respectively trick and kill Samus and Chief! Wiz: But both of them's DNA was modified when they were young, and that increased their reflexes at insane levels. And defending yourself from a guy which attacks become always more predictable wouldn't be hard, even for normal men. Boomstick: Again, Radec is basically a Darth Vader with a COD soldier's weapons. Just more futuristic... Basically, imagine there's an human. A normal man, with normal strenght, speed and resistance. Radec is a little more fast, strong and resistant. Then we have Samus and Chief. They're LEAGUES over Radec. Wiz: Talking about Master Chief... that was close. There are no doubts that Chief is a better fighter and, in a hypotetical fight with no weapons and armors Chief would probably win, Samus has a way more vast collection of deadly weapons, with the Sonic Boom and the Omega Cannon being the top ones. Boomstick: Sure, Chief has a lot of awesome guns, but aside from some cases, the Covenant and Promethean weapons are basically the "human" UNSC guns, just with a slight better fire rate (and high fashion pink needles), making every shoot more and more predictable. Wiz: Only a few of these weapons really are deadly, with the exception of some grenades and the Incineration Cannon. Boomstick: But Samus went against worse... So, we said that Chief is a better fighter and strategist. But Samus is way faster, aa she MANAGED TO STOP WITH A HAND A FLYING BULLET FROM TEN METERS OF DISTANCE! And this means Samus can run at least 190,909,440 miles in an hour! And it happened when she had her Power Suit on! Meanwhile, Chief can "only" accomplish a mile in 17 seconds. Wiz: Samus is also stronger. Sure, Chief can lift a tank without problems, but Samus once lifted and spinned around with an hand the Vorash, a lava creature of similar sizes. The difference is small, but Samus wins this one too. Boomstick: Then we have the armor... God, that's a stomp. Chief's armor, made of ceramic, slows him down a bit, and to avoid limiting his movements, they didn't cover Chief's articulations, and that's extremely dangerous for him. Wiz: Meanwhile, Samus's Power Suit allows her to move freely and protects every part of her body. While John's MJOLNIR armor is really resistant, it sometimes failed protecting him against hordes of enemies' attacks. Boomstick: Do we really have to talk about Samus's? The Power Suit got hit by TWO MOUNTAIN-BUSTING RAYS, shot by Ridley, and after it, it was just fine. The suit, not Samus. She was having a mental breakdown at the moment! But not for that attack. Ya' know, dead parents. It looks like Radec and Chief weren't Power Suited for this fight. Wiz: The winner is SAMUS ARAN. Who Would You be Rooting For? Samus Aran Master Chief Mael Radec Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:McGasher Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015